<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Spend Some Time With You by Tippy152</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998729">I Wanna Spend Some Time With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippy152/pseuds/Tippy152'>Tippy152</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippy152/pseuds/Tippy152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where to? Dancing. He held out his hand for her to take and twirled her out of the hole in the ground. </p><p>Frenchie and Kimiko spend the following days together, just the two of them. </p><p>Takes place after the Season 2 finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Spend Some Time With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Butcher called. Their records had been wiped clean. They no longer needed to stay hidden in this basement. They were free. And so, they gathered up what little stuff they had.</p><p>“Where to?” he asked.</p><p><em>‘Dancing,’ </em>she signed.</p><p>He held out his hand for her to take and twirled her out of the hole in the ground.</p><p>Once at ground level and outside they each took in a deep breath of fresh air.</p><p>Despite how long now she had been here in New York, this was the first time she was free to truly explore it. And he was going to show her everything.</p><p>They packed light, taking only what they needed, the good thoughts and memories of their families and friends and of each other, and leaving all the misery behind.</p><p>One pit-stop for him to collect some hidden savings (she wasn’t too familiar with American currency but it was obviously a lot) and then off they went.</p><p>They hit some tourist sights during the day, including some hidden gems only someone who’d lived here as long as he had would know about.</p><p>Then at night they went to a club. The music was loud and she could feel it pounding through her body, up from the ground. She had never felt anything like it and it was glorious. Until it started to feel too hot and too crowded and she wanted to tell him but it was too dark to sign.</p><p>So, she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out into the street. She could let go now, but chose not to instead. She liked this feeling of closeness between them as they strolled through the night, their fingers intertwined.</p><p>A busker played a sweet tune that most everyone else was ignoring. But he pulled her closer and they danced in the glow of New York’s endless lights.</p><p>They would stay at a hotel that night they decided. She asked him for some money, seeing a vendor on their way. When she handed him the rose, he made such a show of taking in its scent with a deep inhale and eyes closed, that he didn’t notice her quickly lean up and in until her lips were on his.</p><p>It was light and chaste, ending just as quickly as it started, but electrifying all the same.</p><p>In the hotel lobby they went up to the check-in counter hand-in-hand, so it shouldn’t have been any surprise that they were given a room with just one bed.</p><p>He asked if she wanted him to request a different room. She just rolled her eyes and threw herself onto the queen-sized bed. Never in her life had she laid on a bed as comfortable as this.</p><p><em>‘Join me,’</em> she signed, since he was just standing awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>He stretched out beside her, being careful to leave some space between them. However, she rolled over, curled up against him and lay her head on his chest.</p><p>When she felt his breath catch, she signed, <em>‘Is this okay?’</em></p><p>And he signed back, <em>‘Perfect,’ </em>then wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss to the top of her head before whispering, “Sweet dreams, mon coeur.”</p><p>They both slept peacefully through the night and the next morning, finally freed from all the worries that had been plaguing their nights and chasing away their sleep for the past several months.</p><p>When they finally awoke in the early afternoon, they ordered room service and stayed in bed sharing stories of their lives, their families, their childhood dreams, deepest fears and everything in between.</p><p>They decided they’d stay at the hotel a few nights more. He had some places they could go to stay, but they wanted for now to remain in their own bubble away from the rest of the world.</p><p>They explored the city by day and each other by night. Slowly, gradually—an art exhibit here, a bit of tongue there. Kisses laced down her arm, laughter peppered down busy streets. A wandering hand, a tug on his shirt, discarding her new sundress they bought on 5th Ave.</p><p>“Careful, mon coeur,” he said with a laugh. She hadn’t expected his hand between her legs would feel <em>that</em> good, and had forgotten her strength for just a moment. The nail marks on his shoulder would probably scar, but he didn’t mind. She’d already marked his heart forever.</p><p>On the fifth day she discovered pay-per-view. He suggested the movie musicals category and they traveled through times and across worlds on verses and dance. She was enthralled and he got an idea.</p><p>The following day he insisted they get out of bed. She would have been content to stay put and keep snuggling in his arms until they lost track of the days, but he was brimming with excitement and she found it contagious.</p><p>He didn’t share where they were going, just assured her she’d love it. And soon they had tickets for an Off-Broadway matinée. She didn’t know what any of that meant, but it didn’t matter because they were doing it together.</p><p>They took their seats among a couple hundred others and the show began. Her face lit up when the first musical number began, her eyes transfixed to the stage. He tried to pay attention, but ultimately gave in to the desire to just watch her joy.</p><p>She noticed his misplaced gaze and signed, <em>“You’re missing it.”</em></p><p><em>“You are newer,” </em>was his signed reply. He meant better, an honest mistake, the signs were similar. Anyway, she understood what he meant and couldn’t stop the blush that crept over her. She would correct him later.</p><p>That night, in bed, she also taught him the sign for <em>‘faster’</em>. And they lost themselves in each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>